


Stalks

by ycnderes



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: prompt: wendigo!Josh stalking you from a corn field pls! sfw or nsfw up to you, thanks!(finished prompt from a discontinued halloween event)





	Stalks

The rustling follows you. Day in, day out. You go out to your car, it follows. You bring in groceries, it follows. You walk to the mailbox, it follows to the closest edge, and waits to follow you back.

 

When you first moved out here, on the outskirts of some podunk town surrounded by corn fields, you’d been kind of excited. The quiet, the peace, the not-having-to-know-your-neighbors of it all. You were looking forward to the solitude.

 

And you got it. For the first couple months. Not that you can exactly remember when it started. By the time you’d realized something had been following you, keeping hidden in the corn, the rustling had become almost invisible background noise. You wouldn’t have even noticed in at all, except for one night.

 

One night, you’d taken a walk in the corn.

 

It was a spur of the moment decision! You’d never seen such fields of endless green stalks, and honestly you were a little curious. For no real reason, it was just new and different, and after several months living surrounded in it, you were going to go out there.

 

So you did.

 

And you were met by... 

 

Something.

 

Something big, and tall.

 

Something not human.

 

The sun was low in the sky, but there was enough light to make out a glance. Just a shifting, really. Of something that shouldn’t have been there.

 

You ran for your life back to the safety of your home. You could hear the loping steps of something crushing the corn and getting closer, and closer, and!

 

Your foot caught on a stone, you tripped and fell right to the edge of the corn. Two, maybe three rows separated you from the safety of clear land.

 

You crawled out, scrabbling against the dirt to push yourself through the stalks.

 

Almost, almost, almost and - 

 

You’re out. The sun is setting, and you’re out. You push yourself onto your feet and limp a few steps, just to look back at.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing’s there.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to separate these out into their own fics, i thought it'd make things easier :0 Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> find more like this at ycnderes.tumblr.com!


End file.
